


Прайм. Основы симпатии

by daejaeshechka



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: На Эдо дожди идут по триста дней, и когда разочарованный Эдди готов сдаться, случай запирает его в обрушившейся шахте наедине с темнотой и слишком наивным, чтобы им не проникнуться, ребенком.





	1. Шаг вниз

Из-за дождя посерело абсолютно все: квадраты плит посадочной полосы, макушки гор на горизонте в сизой поволоке тумана, фигуры хмурых механиков в дождевиках, обсуждающих свои болты и гайки перед открытыми дверями ангара.   
Крыша ангара загнута, на манер пагод, - то ли экономили на водостоке, то ли еще что… если вытянуть руку, голой без перчатки, теплой ладонью можно поймать стекающий с крыши ручеек обжигающе холодной воды – его едва ли не сносит жестокими порывами ветра, но сырости и так достаточно, чтобы опалить кожу и почувствовать, как обмороженные капельки оживляют утомленное, сонное от тоски сознание.   
Эдди отряхивает руки, когда вспоминает, что ему не к лицу, никому из них – дурачиться с водой и позволять себе пропадать в безрадостных размышлениях – и оглядывается по сторонам: метрах в ста от него так же промоченная дождем, как и он сам, фигурка Симбы кутается в дождевик, глядит на хмурый горизонт, на очертания гор… Ребята с поста говорили, что ночью подморозило и можно было разглядеть Прайм. Как снег серебрится на ее вершине в электрических всполохах от митрила – об этом рассказывают каждому впервые прибывшему на эту безрадостную планету, словно заранее извиняются за то, что других достопримечательностей на Эдо нет, а, учитывая дождь, льющийся с неба по триста дней в году, даже шанс полюбоваться электромагнитной аномалией Прайм представляется мизерно малым.   
Эдди, сам, например, не видел, да не очень и хочется: Эдо разочаровала его, и единственное желание, которое еще не погасил в нем холодный дождь – это собрать пожитки в свою старую добрую сумку с оторванным ремнем и свалить с этой планеты на гражданском лайнере.   
Потому что в кармане сложенный вчетверо уже третий день мусолится рапорт об отставке.   
Размышления о том, как он, наконец, найдет у себя яй… мужество вслух заявить, что мириться с несправедливостью – эта сомнительная участь пусть достанется трусам, прервал шум мотора, который заглушили за спиной.   
Эдди оглянулся, надеясь увидеть Мэка, который, возможно, единственный смог бы разогнать его недовольство этим утром, но вместо дурашливого китайца сквозь матовое стекло шлема на Эдди смотрел Санчон. Даже несмотря на то, что капли дождя стекали по выпуклому визору и лица младшего не было видно, Эдди мог поклясться, что Санчон улыбается – он просто всегда улыбается.   
Всегда улыбается – немного смущенно перед старшими товарищами, немного излишне восторженно перед новым заданием. Эдди сам был таким, только много лет назад: тогда необходимость торчать с утра под ледяным дождем не пугала, а, наоборот, заставляла концентрировать внимание, как велит инструкция, потому что «видимость снижена, и нападающий непременно использует неблагоприятные погодные условия»… Эдди, забыв, что Санчону его лица тоже не видно, натянуто улыбнулся младшему, когда тот помахал ему рукой и неспеша откатился от него метров на двадцать, заняв позицию согласно еще вчера обговоренному плану.   
Эдди еще минуту-две не мог оторвать от него недовольного взгляда: Санчон прямой, как свеча, на сиденье мотоцикла (как по уставу положено офицеру) мозолил глаза и вертел головой по сторонам с профессиональным любопытством – прошелся взглядом по крыше пагоды-ангара (все-таки единственное строение, которое на открытой посадочной площадке можно использовать как укрытие), присмотрелся к курящим механикам (согласно той же инструкции, конечно, полагалось удалить посторонних совсем), постучал по микрофону в шлеме, проверяя связь с пультом…  
«Прижался бы уже ровно», - с раздражением подумал Эдди, со смутной тревогой бросая взгляд на Симбу – Мэк, казалось бы, должен уже занять свое место позади него.   
Но баламутного китайца было не видно.   
\- Где Мэк? – Эдди задал свой вопрос по общей волне, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.   
Он видел, как Симба коротко обернулся к нему – но ничего не ответил.   
\- В госпитале, - наконец, пришел неохотный ответ с пульта. Симба воспользовался правом промолчать, а Ико как командиру пришлось разъяснить незапланированную перегруппировку: - Мне доложили, у него отравление, поэтому вы сегодня втроем… Санчон, тебе придется закрыть ангар.   
Мотоцикл младшего отъехал еще метров на пятьдесят дальше – Симба продолжал молчать, а Санчон, надо полагать, радовался новому месту: когда корабль с принцессой приземлится, она со свитой непременно проследует мимо… Вряд ли Санчону удастся разглядеть что-нибудь под капюшоном, которым высокопоставленные особы обычно скрывают лица, зато в следующий раз, когда он снова с блестящими глазами будет рассказывать в столовой сплетни о неземной красоте наследницы, сможет соврать, что сам видел, лицезрел и прочая…  
Внезапно злость на Санчона схлынула с души, и Эдди про себя похохотал над тем, какое забавное у Санчона личико, когда его дразнят и говорят, что он влюбился в принцессу... «Впрочем, без Мэка об этом даже посмеяться не с кем», - с тоской вспомнил Эдди прежде чем одернуть себя и, как положено, продолжить обозревать окрестности.   
Дождь, кажется, не собирался прекращаться, хотя небо немного просветлело, и конус вершины Прайм проступил в тумане еще более пугающей, отчетливой громадиной. Не к месту вспомнилось, что честью мокнуть им втроем под ледяным дождем целиком и полностью они обязаны Ико – именно капитан настоял на том, что присутствие личной гвардии правящей семьи при прибытии наследницы необходимо, хотя после того случая с братом принцессы…  
Голос командира гвардейцев сильно потерял в силе, мягко говоря.   
Ико поступил правильно, отправивив их сюда, Ико действовал мудро, так, словно месяц назад ничего не произошло, и личная охрана правителя все еще обладает полномочиями, которые на порядок выше, чем у всех остальных ребят, носящих китель с погонами, но…   
Но походило все это и на то, что Ико пытался не то выслужиться, не то посильнее утереть нос Симбе, и от этого становилось нестерпимо противно где-то в желудке, как от жареных сверчков, которыми в прошлый раз Мэк пытался накормить его в какой-то китайской забегаловке.   
\- Внимание, корабль заходит на посадку, - почему-то с помехами, нечисто предупредил голос Ико из наушника – облачко дыма вырвалось из глушителя мотоцикла Санчона, и Эдди, а за ним Симба завели свои.   
Из-за дождя в небе было ничего не видно – опускающийся маленький лайнер просто внезапно оказался совсем рядом, прорезающим пленку облаков, так что даже можно было разглядеть круглый люк, за которым прячется трап…  
Сделав короткий полукруг, лайнер медленно накрыл собой нарисованную на посадочной площадке белой краской метку и замер минуты на две – а потом еще медленнее, как в кино, опустил трап.   
Когда язык трапа коснулся земли, нехорошее предчувствие неуловимой тенью лизнуло Эдди изнутри – а ведь могло случиться так, что тот наемник, которого добил Ико, кричавший «Они все умрут! Никто из них не будет жить!», не был просто психом, а Ико действительно что-то знал, только по понятным причинам не счел нужным им сообщить.   
\- Спускаются, - с придыханием прошептал в микрофон Санчон, голодными глазами уставившись на махнувший на трапе подол белого плаща.   
Принцессу, если бы не белая одежда, было бы не разглядеть – вся свита куталась в плащи, и, когда вся эта толпа по статусу чинно начала сходить на землю, в еще более просветлевшем и похолодавшем воздухе можно было увидеть пар, поднимающийся от дыхания.   
Динамик шлема донес восторженный выдох:  
\- Принцесса… - и Эдди немножко подвис, когда посмотрел на наследницу: она, заговорив с кем-то, остановилась на мгновение, подняв голову, чтобы видеть лицо куда более высокого собеседника – широкий капюшон ее легкого плаща соскользнул с головы, обнажив перед плещущим ветром мелкую рябь завитых каштановых волос.   
Именно в этот момент совпали три события, и то ли их непостижимая красота, то ли пугающая синхронность совершенно выбили Эдди из колеи: во-первых, из-за тяжелых туч выскользнуло холодное промерзшее солнце, залив фигуры на посадочной площадке болезненным бледным светом, во-вторых, ветер всколыхнул, все сразу, тяжелую волну волос наследницы, бросив каштановый шелк ей в лицо, в-третьих, где-то на периферии зрения мотоцикл Симбы взмыл в воздух, бросившись вперед с такой стремительностью, что никакой надежды на то, что давешнее предчувствие обмануло Эдди, не осталось.   
Он чувствовал, что не успевает: два мотоцикла с черными, затянутыми в блестящую кожу фигурами, зависли над проклятой похожей на пагоду крышей ангара, и одна из них уже размахнулась, чтобы бросить бомбу…  
Слева послышались два приглушенных, будто сквозь воду стреляли, выстрела – Симба попал в наемника. Тело от отдачи выбило с сиденья, и черная фигура покатилась по наклонной крыше, переворачиваясь, а потом ворота ангара разорвало взрывом.   
Эдди видел, как мотоцикл Санчона врезался во второго: слишком поздно, чтобы помешать ему бросить бомбу, но достаточно вовремя, чтобы изменить траекторию броска – бомба разорвалась метрах в ста от корабля, накрыв принцессу и свиту ударной волной, но не причинив никому вреда…  
И тут Эдди увидел его – третьего, чуть правее. Он даже не стал пытаться закончить начатое своими товарищами, просто, как показалось Эдди, усмехнулся стволу нацеленного на него пистолета, круто развернул мотоцикл и, игнорируя выстрелы в спину, низко над землей помчался к горам.   
Оглянувшись на людей, лежащих внизу на плитах посадочной площадки, Эдди подумал, что без приказа не может оставить…  
\- Эдди, Санчон, за ними, - распорядился металлический голос Ико из динамика. – Симба останется с принцессой.   
\- Ико! – рявкнуло в наушниках, и Эдди все понял. И даже Санчон, как показалось Эдди, понял, когда его машина чуть сдала вниз – по всему именно младшего стоило оставить охранять наследницу, которая теперь-то точно в безопасности, а в погоню за смертниками посылать опытного Симбу, чья внимательность сегодня уже спасла принцессе жизнь.   
Но Ико только отчеканил:  
\- Это приказ! – и Санчон, словно благодаря командира за предоставленную возможность показать себя, сорвался с места, оглушив Эдди шумом выхлопа.   
Эдди, отжав сцепление, помчался за ним. 

 

Преследуя наемников, которые успели превратиться в две черные точки на плоской, как тарелка, равнине в предгорье, Эдди раздумывал над тем, что это бесполезно: единственное, что могло быть нужно от них Ико – информация о том, кто хочет смерти правящей семье, а если эти двое из тех же парней, что месяц назад пытались убить наследника, то они умрут раньше, чем Эдди с Санчоном до них доберутся.   
Как бы то ни было, приказ Ико надо было выполнять, и Эдди, вздохнув облегченно от того, что связь еще работает, распорядился:  
\- Санчон, блокируй сверху, его транспорт неисправен.   
\- Понял! – весело отозвался Санчон, поднявшись выше.   
Эдди показалось, что эти двое не просто спасаются от погони, а знают, куда бежат, и нехорошее подозрение, что их с Санчоном могут заманить в горы и там отстрелять, как двух куриц, проскребло изнутри – надо сделать ход раньше и попытаться повязать хотя бы этого, с поврежденным мотоциклом, тем более что Эдди показалось, что он уже был в этом месте…  
Если он прав, то прямо впереди тоннель через первый порог гор, который ведет к шахтам – если прижать ублюдка к скалам, ему некуда будет деться.   
Когда впереди действительно показалась ровная гряда скал предгорий с единственным темным пятном на ней – тоннелем – Эдди почувствовал себя на охоте.   
\- Прижимай его к земле, - посоветовал он Санчону, пока сам слева теснил наемника от тоннеля. – Все равно сцапаем.   
Но что-то шло не так.   
Парень на черном мотоцикле не снижал скорость, хотя, Эдди был уверен, понял, что они двое не дадут ему проскочить в тоннель.   
Смысл игры, которую вел наемник, дошел до Эдди слишком поздно – черная машина впереди просто врезалась в скалы, разорвавшись цветком взрыва на камнях позади Эдди, который уже успел влететь в тоннель.   
Смертник.   
Что этот, что второй впереди.   
\- Что… Что он? – пробормотал Санчон.   
\- Давай вперед, за последним, - сжав зубы, оборвал Эдди.   
На чудовищной скорости проносясь сквозь черноту тоннеля, Эдди беззвучно молился о том, чтобы он помнил правильно, что каменная кишка не делает резких поворотов – иначе они оба с Санчоном трупы.   
Хилое, неяркое солнце все равно резануло по глазам, когда внезапно тоннель выплюнул Эдди наружу – и наверно, чистое везение помогло ему заметить, в которые из трех ворот шахты нырнул черный мотоцикл наемника.   
\- Санчон, левый вход, - предупредил Эдди напарника, хотя сильно сомневался, что младший услышал – так далеко от базы, да еще и в тоннеле – и бросил свою машину следом.   
Свод шахты опускался быстро – давно заброшенный митриловый рудник, каких полно на Эдо. В конце концов продвигаться на мотоцикле вперед стало опасно, и Эдди заглушил двигатель, заметив чуть поодаль черный силуэт другой брошенной машины.   
«Значит, ножками побежал», - с неприязнью подумал Эдди, прислушиваясь к тишине. Ему показалось, что впереди что-то металлически звякнуло.   
«Запнулся за что-то, гаденыш», - уже веселее вдогонку отметил он, углядев сваленный в кучу инструмент – должно быть, он на последнем верхнем уровне, отсюда рабочие спускались вниз.   
Действительно, стоило включить фонарик, как впереди показались три темные дыры, из которых тащило затхлым и суеверным ужасом перед клаустрофобией. Эдди тихо выругался, наугад шагнув в центральный вход – он даже туалеты на лайнерах не посещал по той простой причине, что ему в них было тесно-тесно-тесно…  
А тут надумал под землю лезть. Если не повезет, хорошая у него гробница будет – вместо мемориала аж сама серебристая громадина Прайм.   
Эдди тихо ступал вниз, кончиками пальцев придерживаясь за стену и напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину глухого мрака – наемник своего присутствия больше никакими звуками не выдавал.   
А если он шагнул не в ту темную дыру? А если наемник здесь не один, и в старом руднике их логово? А если он заблудится?   
Когда пальцы внезапно соскользнули с камня и махнули в пустоту, Эдди облился холодным потом – он мог пропустить уже не одну развилку.   
Спускаться в темноте в шахту казалось пыткой – черт с ним, с возможным невезением, лишь бы уже обнаружить себя, наконец, на самом нижнем уровне, чтобы больше некуда было спускаться.   
Иначе и свихнуться недолго.  
Камень под ногами вдруг перестал уходить вниз, и даже воздуха, казалось, стало больше – как удалось Эдди рассмотреть в том, что луч фонарика выхватил из темноты, он оказался-таки в самом низу, там, где еще лет сто назад шахтеры выгрызали из камня митриловую руду: галерея уходила в пустоту, насколько хватало взгляда, узкие коридорчики, что от нее ответвлялись, пугали непроглядным мраком, а свод поддерживали колонны – тут и там, хрупкие каменные столбы.   
\- Эй! – от отчаяния проорал Эдди в черноту. – Эй! Если расскажешь, кто нанял, тебя не казнят.   
Темнота и не шелохнулась.   
Пришлось медленно двигаться вперед.   
\- Правящая семья милосердна и сострадательна! – взывал Эдди. – Наследница сама подпишет тебе помилование, просто скажи, кто хочет ее убить.   
Ловить эту мразь, как в салки бегая вокруг каменных столбов, Эдди не собирался. Что сразу бросилось ему в глаза, когда он встретил этих смертников – что месяц назад, что сейчас – это ненависть к правящей семье, и именно на этом можно было сыграть.   
\- Твоих товарищей тоже пощадят! Слышишь!   
Снова тишина.   
\- Эдо цивилизованная планета, - упорствовал Эдди, втайне восхищаясь славным монологом, который он сам с собой ведет. – Убийство членов правящей семьи не принесет того результата, которого вы ожидаете. Вместо насилия разумнее было бы вести с ними конструктивный диалог. Правитель известен тем, что прислушивается к мнению каждого своего подданного…  
\- Лож-ж-жь!  
От внезапности, с которой темнота зашипела в ответ, впору было упасть в обморок.   
Эдди осторожно направил луч фонаря туда, откуда раздался этот звук, и разглядел черный силуэт, стоящий возле колонны – тень на фоне тени, как у кошки в темноте, только блеск глаз выдает присутствие.   
\- Почему же ложь? – участливо спросил Эдди, раздумывая над тем, почему этот его не боится, пока внезапно не дошел простой ответ: человек с фонариком, один на один, в недрах распроклятой горы, в шахтах которой наемник, если Эдди правильно в его шипении угадал местного, отсюда, из Прайм, ориентируется куда лучше него самого…   
Перспективы удручающие.   
\- Вс-се лож-жь, - снова просвистел наемник. – Дес-с-сятки лет на рудниках, ничего не меняетс-с-ся. Дес-с-сятки лет под землей – нищета.   
Это была тема, в которой Эдди, не будучи, как большинство из охраны, уроженцем Эдо, не мог назвать себя сведущим – впрочем, как человек взрослый, он не стал бы отрицать, что не слышал и не верит слухам: говорили, что Эдо живет целиком за счет экспорта митрила, и надо, наверно, быть очень наивным, чтобы верить, что люди, которые выковыривают блестящую дрянь из земли, купаются в роскоши и носят такие же белые плащи, как семья правителя.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнув, Эдди решил сменить тему беседы. – Но кто ты?   
\- Я с-с-справедливость, - нельзя сказать, что вызов в голосе из темноты Эдди не впечатлил, но слишком уж наигранно вышло, чтобы он испугался.   
\- И кто же заплатил справедливости за убийство наследницы? – не стараясь скрыть насмешку, поинтересовался Эдди.   
\- Не в деньгах, - процедили в ответ. – С-с-справедливос-с-сть.   
\- А, ну точно, как я мог забыть, - прохмыкал Эдди. – Если убить кого-нибудь, то все сразу встанет на свои места.   
У внезапного веселья Эдди была только одна причина – фонарик, фонарик в его руках выхватил из темноты серебристый проблеск крашеных под блонд волос и тонкую фигуру с угадывающимися даже в густом полумраке белыми крестами на груди.   
Форма гвардейцев личной охраны правителя – две гордые кипельно белые полосы накрест.   
А Эдди уже было подумал, что бедный ребенок потерялся в этих шахтах – ан нет, Санчон славный малый: знаком показал ему молчать и принялся обходить наемника слева.   
\- С-с-смеешься? – спросил, как будто плюнул, наемник. – Чужак смеет с-с-смеяться над с-с-слезами? Вс-с-ся земля мокра от с-с-слез.   
\- И не думал смеяться, - заверил Эдди, чуть опуская фонарик, чтобы он не слепил Санчона. – Наоборот, я внимательно слушаю, что еще ты мне расскажешь.   
Санчон доберется до него, пока этот болтает, дай бог, сообразит ударить так, чтобы наемник вырубился – они приведут Ико языка, и этот неудачный день закончится.   
Но наемник, возможно, вовсе не был глуп, хотя и казался косноязычным. Внезапно он напрягся, ощетинился и зашипел:   
\- Где второй? Вас-с-с двое, я видел.   
\- Понятия не имею, где он, - заверил Эдди. – Потерялся, наверно.   
\- Лож-ж-жь! – наемник внезапно отскочил назад, оказавшись лицом и к нему самому, и к напрасно попытавшемуся затаиться за ближайшей колонной Санчону. - Чужаков по з-з-запаху чую…  
\- Слышишь, Санчон, ты воняешь, - прокомментировал Эдди, давая понять младшему, что прятаться уже бесполезно.   
Осторожно, как будто по битому стеклу ступал, Санчон отсутпил от своей колонны и шагнул в круг света, очерченный фонариком – по забегавшим глазам наемника Эдди видел, что тот только что пересмотрел свои шансы выбраться из этой шахты живым.   
Казалось странным раздумывать о том, как мысль о неизбежной смерти искажает черты лица, но Эдди просто видел перед собой то, что видел: грубое вычерченное, но сильное и по-своему даже красивое лицо наемника ожесточилось, а из глаз исчез тот вызывающий блеск, с которым он минуту назад дразнил Эдди, сменившись на злое отчаяние.   
Санчон продолжал медленно наступать на него, двигаясь вкрадчиво, с азартом охотника – становившийся еще более острым в минуту опасности взгляд Эдди поймал момент, когда рука наемника скользнула в карман и сжалась на чем-то…  
У него же осталась бомба, он не успел ее использовать – а Санчон так и не понял, что перед ним смертник.   
\- Санчон, не подходи к нему, - предупредил Эдди.   
\- Почему? – невинно переспросил младший. А потом хищно улыбнулся: - Нас ведь двое, а он один. Не убежит.   
\- Н-не убегу, - в тон ему вкрадчиво заверил наемник, продолжая пятиться.   
Расчет простой: наемник собирался умереть с охотой, тем большей, что планировал забрать с собой на тот свет и своих преследователей – взрыв должен обрушить свод как минимум.   
Вот только Эдди знал, что в кармане у него бомба.   
Санчон сделал еще шаг вперед, и Эдди самым ледяным тоном, на который был способен, приказал:   
\- Санчон, назад! Это приказ!  
\- Нет, - тихо отозвался Санчон, поедая глазами свою жертву, как кот перед прыжком. – Некуда бежать.   
От злости Эдди стиснул кулаки, чуть не раздавив фонарик: небось, уже навоображал себе лавры, которыми украсят его тупую детскую головку – отличился, поймал покушавшегося на наследницу, обскакал старшего товарища.   
Санчон, может, еще бы и подчинился Ико – но его он просто не слышит.   
\- Ближ-ж-же, подходи, - просипел наемник. – С-с-справедливос-с-сть…  
Его рука, его рука медленно начала подниматься согнутым локтем – должно быть, взводил взрыватель.   
У Эдди есть секунды три-четыре, чтобы либо броситься к выходу и спасти себя, либо броситься вперед и попробовать спасти бестолкового ребенка, которого он знает от силы полгода и который утром улыбался от того, что воображал свою встречу с красавицей-наследницей.  
Гвардия – особенный народ, охрана – тем более.   
Чужая жизнь им почему-то дороже собственной.


	2. Под землей

Эдди очнулся от того, что его настойчиво трясли и даже имели наглость стучать по щеке, а умоляющий голос откуда-то сверху на грани истерики твердил:  
\- Эдди, очнись! Эдди, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Чонсок!  
«Надо же, - подумал Эдди, - даже настоящее имя вспомнил. Откуда вообще мелкий его знает?»  
Голова ныла, в ушах что-то тянуло, будто в барабанные перепонки тыкали пальцем, а шум собственной крови вызывал тошноту. Титаническим усилием воли Эдди заставил себя открыть глаза – сверху на него смотрел перемазанный грязью Санчон: даже в косом свете валяющегося где-то сбоку фонарика видно было покрасневшие от невылившихся слез белки, а выражение лица отражало панику, вину и раскаяние.   
\- Еще раз по лицу дашь, и я тебе сам дам, - хрипло предупредил Эдди.   
Санчон, разглядев, что тот, кого, как он считал, он собственноручно похоронил, ослушавшись приказа стоять на месте и не провоцировать наемника, под весом пока не отпустившей его истерики по-идиотски заулыбался, не удержал вырвавшийся вдогонку последний всхлип, принялся тереть лицо, размазал грязь еще сильнее…  
Панорама отпускавших Санчона эмоций была занятной, но не настолько, чтобы Эдди отказал себе в удовольствии оглядеться и проникнуться отчаянием: насколько он, лежа навзничь, смог рассмотреть, повсюду был только камень – видимо, свод галереи от взрыва рухнул, и их с Санчоном отрезало от выхода.   
\- Сколько мы уже здесь? – спросил Эдди, пытаясь воскресить в памяти все и сразу: последнее, что он помнит – как бросился на наемника, как хрустнула кость в руке, которой тот сжимал бомбу, и как толкнул его вперед, в черноту, так далеко, как только смог.   
\- Не знаю, - промямлил Санчон. А потом, под хмурым взглядом Эдди заторопился опять стать взрослым: - Минут двадцать я вас искал, минут десять мы с ним разговаривали… Потом не меньше часа я завал разбирал, чтобы до тебя добраться.   
Большими от удивления глазами Эдди посмотрел на младшего, но ничего не сказал, не собираясь обнаруживать перед ним тот факт, что и не подозревал, как долго провалялся без сознания. Вместо этого, с натужным кряхтением, попытался подняться – удалось ровно наполовину: правую ногу в колене придавило камнями, и Эдди принялся их сталкивать, про себя нехорошо удивляясь тому, что не чувствует боли.   
\- Почти три часа прошло, как нас нет, - сделал вывод Санчон. – Я думаю, Ико и остальные нас уже ищут, да?  
\- Ну ведь не зря же он тебя сюда отправил, - сморщившись, ответил Эдди – когда он освободил колено, оно, наконец, отозвалось тупой пульсирующей болью. Возможно, повреждена коленная чашечка… С другой стороны, чувствовать боль всегда лучше, чем не чувствовать ничего – так хотя бы можно быть уверенным, что все его конечности еще при нем, а не оторваны взрывом. – Если не меня, то хотя бы тебя он обязан найти и спасти.   
\- Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? – захлопал ресницами Санчон, упустив из виду, как Эдди осторожно, взявшись за штанину, переложил поврежденную ногу так, чтобы устроиться, опираясь спиной на завал из камней.   
Боль делала его раздражительным.   
\- Разве непонятно? – с насмешкой ответил Эдди. – Может быть, со стороны Ико неумно проявлять излишнее рвение, чтобы выкопать нас с тобой из этих камней?  
\- Куда ты клонишь? – голос Санчона зарябил от неприязни, как вода от брошенного в нее камня: каким бы наивным он ни был, надо было быть еще и совсем слепым, чтобы не заметить, с какой едкостью Эдди произносил имя командира. – Ико никогда…   
Что никогда Санчон уточнить не смог и, встретившись с прищуренными, насмешливо смотрящими на него сквозь полумрак глазами Эдди, опустил голову, пробормотав под нос:  
\- Он не такой.   
Пять минут назад он едва ли не разревелся от мысли, что мог потерять старшего товарища – как и всех остальных, Санчон любил Эдди, восхищался им, по-хорошему завидовал. В Эдди чувствовалась смешная хроническая доброта, простодушие и беззлобность, и это, наверно, нравилось Санчону больше всего – и тем неприятнее вдруг было обнаружить в каждое его фразе, в каждом слове, затрагивавшем Ико, потаенный смысл: Эдди как будто хмыкал, улыбался и, уча жизни, одними губами шептал «Смотри, а командир-то наш не так прост, как кажется. Будешь ушами хлопать, он и по тебе колесами проедется, как по…»  
\- Симба, - с утвердительной интонацией сообщил Санчон в темноту. А потом вскинул голову и уставился на Эдди, будто священник на исповеди: - Это все ведь из-за Симбы?   
Эдди в который раз мимоходом подумал, что прозвище Ёнджина при некоторых обстоятельствах звучит донельзя глупо и следовало бы отмотать пленку назад и вырезать и уничтожить тот кусочек, когда он, будучи изрядно нетрезвым, уступив уговорам ничуть не более трезвых сослуживцев, исполнил в караоке полтора куплета детской песенки из мультфильма про потерявшегося львенка…   
Голос, который всегда больше напоминал низкочастотную вибрацию отрыжки в желудке синего кита, не дотянул второй куплет, потому что Мэк при смерти бился головой в стол с бутылками, сам Эдди пытался выкашлять пиво, которое неудачно глотнул перед самым началом исполнения, и даже Ико мелко потрясывался и поикивал от смеха.   
Теперь воспоминания о том, как их компания славно умела провожать время так, что оно стеснялось потом к ним возвращаться, отзывались в Эдди болью глубоко засевшей занозы: он не позволял себе говорить «скучаю», на камнях своей памяти он строил умозаключения – Ёнджину не надо было тогда позволять смеяться над собой, и дурацкое львиное прозвище не пристало бы к нему… Ёнджину и после много раз следовало быть куда менее мягкосердечным, и выложенная благими намерениями дорога не привела бы его в ад.  
\- А что Симба? – вскинулся Эдди. – Люди ошибаются иногда, к твоему сведению. За свою ошибку Ёнджин получил взыскание, и его сняли с должности. Теперь командир Ико, мать его…  
Санчон нервно завозился на своем месте, подтянул коленки под подбородок и уложил на них голову: вот этого он совсем не понимал. Под холодом в голосе Эдди прятал чудовищное раздражение, но вместе с тем пытался убедить его в том, что текущее положение вещей не есть неординарное состояние – просто логическое следствие оплошности бывшего командира Ёнджина.   
\- Не надо было ему отпускать наследника на ту встречу, да? – сочувствующим голосом, на пробу, заметил Санчон, потому что очень хотелось разговорить Эдди – нет, голые факты он знал, сам там был, но о мотивах ему ничего известно не было. Почему Эдди ведет себя так, как будто в этом есть и его вина?   
\- Не надо было, - без большой охоты согласился Эдди, рассматривая младшего. – Я не спросил, с тобой все в порядке?   
\- Кроме того, что я боюсь, что нас не найдут – все, - заверил Санчон, кивнув. Однако отступать было не в его характере, и он потянул свою ниточку разговора сильнее: - Ико предупреждал его…  
\- Ико у нас самый правильный, Ико предупреждал, ты прав, - согласился Эдди, снова наморщив нос, когда пальцами на предплечье вляпался во что-то сырое и холодное. В свете фонарика удалось рассмотреть покрасневшие кончики пальцев – оставалось только догадываться, с какой силой его приложило ударной волной, раз он не чувствует боли.   
\- Это что… кровь? – засуетился Санчон. – У тебя что… где?   
На секунду глаза Санчона расширились, когда Эдди показал ему руку, от плеча до локтя затянутую в пропитанную кровью ткань, а потом в младшем сработал материнский инстинкт: жуть какая, Эдди не должно быть больно… Он слишком большой и красивый… и вообще это просто… Эдди.   
\- Надо перевязать, - сам себе кивнул Санчон. Эдди не возражал, но и чрезмерной благодарности, кажется, не испытывал, когда Санчон, неуверенно поначалу взявшись за рукав формы, резко рванул ее в стороны, распарывая и без того всю в мелких дырках от окативших Эдди при взрыве каменных осколков ткань. – Промыть бы, - пробормотал Санчон, с фонариком в руке рассмотрев рану поближе: куча царапин и содранная кожа на невозможно изысканной кривой неслабо накачанных мышц от плеча до локтя.   
Когда Санчон, вытащив из спрятанного под широким черным поясом кармана обычный носовой платок, завозил им по ранам, боль проснулась и задергала по нервам свои медиатором, так что Эдди пришлось найти что-нибудь, на чем можно сосредоточиться. Например, озабоченное лицо Санчона, как в фильме ужасов вычерченное на темноте оранжевым светом фонарика. Судя по тому, как немилосердно он шоркал платком по царапинам и безбожно бессовестно даже тыкал в кровь пальцами, наощупь проверяя, нет ли осколков, больше, чем доброе здравие Эдди, его заботило что-то другое.   
\- А ты? – наконец, хмуро дернув бровью, задал непонятный вопрос Санчон. – Ты же не пытался его отговорить. И Мэк не пытался. Один Ико и был против.   
Эдди громко вздохнул – любопытный Санчон добрался до корня зла. Смотрел на него своими темными глазами, близко из-за того, что нагнулся над раной, и ждал ответа.   
\- Наследнику, если помнишь, восемнадцать лет, - по непонятным причинам Эдди захотелось любопытство Санчона удовлетворить. Чтобы он знал.   
Чтобы знал про другую сторону медали, которую в отчеты официального расследования, разумеется, включить не озаботились.   
\- А мне девятнадцать, и что? – фыркнул Санчон, теперь не поднимая головы – вопрос о возрасте всегда приносил с собой размышления о собственной никчемности и, зачастую, даже вредоносности. Санчон безбожно страдал каждый раз, когда одно и то же повторялось: приказ «Санчон, прикрытие», приказ «Санчон, останешься охранять выход», «Санчон, замыкающий» - так было и при Симбе, так продолжается и при Ико. Эдди, Мэк и остальные улыбаются ему, хвалят за усердную работу, но положиться на него, как привыкли друг с другом, не могут – и уже без разницы, действительно Санчон лажает или… или действительно лажает. Видимо, так – приходится с этим согласиться, что он бесполезный, иначе объяснения не найти.   
\- Помнишь, как мальчик умолял позволить ему встретиться с рабочими и выслушать их?   
Санчон кивнул, оставив на минуту свой окровавленный платок: как в каком-нибудь романе, этот юноша, которого они должны были охранять во время его визита на Эю, сателлит Эдо, порывисто, как загнанный зверек, по диагонали мерял комнату шагами и заламывал руки. Удивительно честными для того, в ком течет знатная кровь многолетней выдержки, глазами он смотрел на Симбу, на своего капитана охраны, поправлял худой ломкой рукой волосы и рассказывал, что положить конец вековому недовольству рабочих просто – надо лишь ответить согласием на их просьбу встретиться и выслушать их. Санчон внезапно осознал, что глубоко и до основания понял его, тот момент с его огромными просящими глазами: как и он сам час назад, не подчинившись приказу Эдди стоять на месте, юный наследник думал, что у него хватит сил исправить то, что не может исправить отец и его советники. И Санчон, и этот тоненький мальчик думали, что их искренность, их желание помочь обязательно окупятся добром на весах судьбы.   
Как бы не так.   
\- Тебе вот тоже ничего доказать нельзя, пока ты сам не попробуешь и шишку на лоб не поставишь, - не сердито, но твердо выговорил Эдди, угадав переживания, которые отразились на лице Санчона.   
Санчон поджал губы, молчал и снова с сатанинским садизмом продолжил свое врачевание.   
\- А Симба… - продолжил Эдди со вздохом, изучая блондинистую макушку, наклонившуюся над его рукой. – Не думай, что он глуп настолько, что не сообразил. Внезапное сообщение для сына правителя с просьбой явиться на встречу с шахтерами и выслушать их претензии… Симба не мог не знать, что это засада.   
\- Тогда зачем он все-таки позволил наследнику туда пойти?   
Толстокожесть Санчона умиляла.   
\- А ты не думал, что Симба просто позволил наследнику совершить свою собственную ошибку? Убедиться, что у него слишком высокое положение, чтобы быть наивным?   
Санчон и впрямь до таких глубин сам бы не додумался: что Симба вот так просто взял и рискнул своим положением, чтобы кто-то получил такой урок, чтобы запомнился и усвоился.   
\- Почему тогда ты обвиняешь Ико? – выпалил Санчон, не дав себе труда подумать.   
\- Да осторожнее ты! – Эдди дернулся, оттолкнув Санчона от своей руки, и вышло так неловко, что младший, видно было, весь расстроился, пробормотав:  
\- Прости…  
Теперь Эдди рассердился уже на себя: Санчона захотелось ударить из-за того, что он сказал, а не потому, что пальцами залез прямо в царапину, выметая из раны какой-то мусор.   
\- У меня нет права судить Ико, он всегда поступал правильно, - устало заметил Эдди. А потом добавил вполголоса: - Просто парадокс какой-то… Делай, что должен, и не пытайся быть героем.   
Эдди озвучил замечательное, оправдавшее себя правило: если бы он следовал собственному совету, например, и не бросился спасать Санчона, сейчас не сидел бы в темноте и не терпел бы санчоновскую лечебную экзекуцию.   
\- М-м-м… - промычал Санчон, копаясь в памяти с целью опровергнуть (а, может, и подтвердить) услышанное высказывание… Как он ни пытался придти к какому-то одному выводу, получалось плохо, и все, абсолютно все факты выходили какими-то двусторонними: когда бы он ни смотрел на старших, они все время поступали так, чтобы защитить, прикрыть, обезопасить стоящего рядом.   
В тот день, когда они с наследником отправились на встречу с рабочими, Санчон помнит, как Симба отослал его с Мэком прикрывать спину, потому что, надо быть честным, младшему доверяли не до конца, а Мэк был хорош в шуточках и ладил с техникой, но солдатом был весьма посредственным. Честь и право получить первый удар Симба тоже никому не отдал – в конце концов, он и пострадал больше всех от взрыва, когда открыл дверь помещения, где их должны были ждать. Когда началась заварушка и из темноты загрохотали выстрелы, Санчон только успел удивиться, с какой синхронностью Эдди и Ико бросились вперед, закрывая собой наследника – даже плечами ударились – будто «умереть, но защитить» в них было заложено вроде инстинкта.   
Целью засады было убить наследника, убить их всех, но организована она была никудышно – этих фанатиков, орущих «Они все умрут!», «Никто из проклятой семь и не будет жить» удалось перестрелять довольно быстро.   
Чего Санчон не может забыть и, наверно, теперь будет помнить всю жизнь – как наследник зажимал рану на шее, кровь сочилась между его пальцев, а он расширенными от страха и ужаса глазами смотрел на последнего из наемников, тело которого уже было издырявлено выстрелами. Он жил последнюю минуту своей жизни – и ее тратил на то, чтобы со страшной, адской ненавистью в глазах смотреть на онемевшего от ужаса мальчика и выкрикивать ему в лицо:  
\- Умрешь! Все вы умрете!   
Санчон помнит, как сильно это почему-то задело его – такой страшной злости он, пожалуй, никогда еще не видел, и, наверно, в тот момент сам он выглядел не намного лучше наследника, своего сверстника: пораженный, стоял перед этим телом, которое жизнь никак не оставит, давил и давил на курок своего опустевшего, направленного в пол, пистолета и хотел только, чтобы этот голос замолчал.   
Тогда, в комнате полной трупами наемников, среди всех них, ободранных выстрелами, оглушенных взрывом и с трудом, казалось, соображающих из-за этого сбивающего с ног потока ненависти, направленного на ничего не понимающего и ни в чем не виноватого наследника, один Ико казался удивительно хладнокровен: он подошел к Санчону, забрал из его рук пистолет, ловко заменил обойму – два коротких выстрела прервали поток пожеланий смерти правящей семье, пришив тело наемника к полу.   
А потом Ико вернул Санчону пистолет, словно показал, как надо было поступить, вместо того, чтобы тупо стоять и смотреть.   
Санчон оглянулся на наследника – казалось, кровь медленно возвращалось в побелевшее лицо, и в его выражении не читалось, как секунду назад, желание собственноручно пустить себе пулю в голову, потому что он не подозревал, никогда не подозревал, что у кого-то к нему может быть такая страшная, оглушающая ненависть.   
Ико в ту секунду тоже сделал все правильно, соображал Санчон, хоть это и казалось просто зверской жестокостью. С одной стороны, единственного оставшегося в живых убийцу надо было связать – его бы допросили так, чтобы он не смог промолчать, дело известное… с другой – в тот момент надо было просто заставить его замолчать.   
Санчон задумался так надолго, что Эдди успел по-новой рассмотреть все его лицо – неспеша, как раньше не делал, потому что времени не было. Первым, что можно было сказать, глядя на него – подвижное. И не просто подвижное, а стремительное, меняющееся, быстрое – Санчон хмурился, закусывал губу, его глаза сужались и расширялись – и все это было лишь следствием мелькающих в его голове мыслей.   
Предательское у ребенка лицо, ничего не скажешь – выдает с головой все его душевные движения.   
А еще красивое, конечно, как у фарфоровой куклы. Вот в Симбе, например, с первого взгляда несложно было угадать солдафона – большой, справедливый, прямой, как доска, и такой же щедрый, как эта доска, на выражение эмоций. Если вспоминать Ико, то на ум приходит неуловимая хитринка в его лице – в узких глазах что-то быстрое, лисье, так сразу не разгадаешь. Мэк тоже красивый, изысканность тонких косточек, аристократическая внешность роднят его с Санчоном, но у Генри ангельские черты растворяются в природной дурашливости, он не человек, а ходячее чувство юмора. У Санчона чуть другое – на его нежном лице есть черточки и высокомерия, и эгоизма, и упрямства, просто они еще не проступили, надо немного подождать…  
\- Получается, из-за ошибки Симбы Ико сделали главным, и ты и остальные выставили его виноватым? – снова заговорил Санчон, сделав вид, что не заметил, как его рассматривали. – Все-таки это тоже неправильно.   
\- Вот не надо сейчас, а? – фыркнул Эдди. – Никто его не обвиняет, понял?   
Санчон упрямо покачал головой:  
\- Но тогда, в столовой… вы поругались, все слышали.   
Эдди обреченно закрыл глаза, когда Санчон напомнил – ему и самому было стыдно, но те слова «Ты слишком много на себя берешь», которые он громко сказал в лицо Ико, вырвались из него так, будто плотину прорвало. В том, как Ико стал относиться к Симбе, Эдди видел лишь череду пощечин – Ико раз за разом оставлял Симбу в казарме, отправляя на задания кого угодно, кроме него. Казалось, что Ико пытается унизить – ведь, если подумать, ничего хуже для Ёнджина не было, чем быть отстраненным. Черт с ним, со званием, но видеть, как тобой пренебрегает бывший друг, словно из-за одной оплошности ты потерял все кредиты на доверие…   
\- Да, мы поругались, - признал очевидное Эдди. – И все слышали.   
Если бы не Мэк, Эдди еще и подрался бы с новым командиром, и тогда уж точно пиши пропало. Эдди хорошо помнит свое собственное раздражение и глаза молча смотрящего на него Ико – что бесило больше всего, в них не светилось чертовой лампой осознание собственной правоты, только разочарование, направленное на него самого, на Эдди – будто Ико, все-таки считая ниже своего достоинства говорить об этом вслух, обвинял его в том, что Эдди предал его и их дружбу.   
Как оно все так выворачивалось, что правый становился виноватым, предатель – преданным, и почему Ико смотрел такими глазами и молчал – Эдди уяснить не мог. Это просто злило.   
Впрочем, тогда, вместе со злостью, пришла к нему и еще одна мысль: может быть, Ико так защищал Симбу? Хотел, чтобы о нем забыли на месяц или два?   
Злость тогда заставила прогнать эту догадку, а теперь вот она снова всплыла вместе с сожалением, неявным, ноющим: Ико тоже последнее время ходил как в воду опущенный, молчал, смотрел, отдавал приказы.   
Ни с кем вообще своими мыслями не делился – даже с Мэком, уж тот пытался.   
Еще жальчее стало, когда Эдди подумал, что той ссорой в столовой сам поставил Ико между двух огней: все стучащее ложками по тарелкам собрание слышало его обвинение, и теперь…  
\- Теперь Ико, из-за меня… Он даже не может дать Симбе стоящее задание – все скажут, что он нарочно посылает его в самое пекло, чтобы избавиться, - вслух выдал свое размышление Эдди. – Поэтому утром Ико отправил сюда тебя, а не Ёнджина.   
Санчон молчал, видимо, осмысливая, но Эдди решил, наверно, озвучить все неприятные факты разом:  
\- Поэтому мы сидим тут, засыпанные камнями… Симба бы вспомнил, что у наемника бомба, и не стал бы его провоцировать.   
В Санчоне полыхнуло гневом и стыдом, жар обиды бросился к ушам и на щеки, в глазах защипало – ну за что, за что ему еще и от Эдди теперь слушать упреки в том, как он плох?   
Эдди пострадал из-за его невнимательности. За его упрямство и тугоумие пришлось расплачиваться Эдди.   
\- Сейчас завяжу тебе руку, и мы попробуем спуститься туда, - Санчон кивнул в темноту ответвлявшегося от галереи коридорчика.  
Делай что должен, и не пытайся быть героем – верно.   
А за свои ошибки он заплатит сам.   
\- Бесполезно, - хмыкнул Эдди. – Если они не проковыряли гору насквозь, то там тупик.   
\- Я должен проверить.   
Санчон, сузив глаза, смотрел в одну точку с мрачной решимостью – и тут до Эдди, наконец, дошло, как сильно он обидел его минуту назад. Впрочем, извиняться теперь тоже было бы глупо, и он решил отшутиться, а заодно все-таки выложить правду:   
\- Брось. Я все равно идти не могу, с ногой что-то.   
Это было последним пинком по душевному равновесию Санчона, секунду назад еще снова унизительно наивно полагавшего, что ничего смертельного с Эдди из-за его ошибки не случилось – оно закачалось, замахало руками, и повалилось набок, когда он вцепился в волосы, весь сжался и, закрыв лицо поднятыми коленками, прошептал:  
\- Прости. Все из-за меня.   
Перед Эдди разворачивалась какая-то драма, на исход которой он не мог повлиять – если говорить честно, он ни малейшего понятия не имел, какие дьяволы вечно раздирают душу младшего: как болезненно Санчон воспринимает упреки, как тяжело ему видеть недоверие и пренебрежение его возрастом, как несладко не уметь оценивать ситуацию, потому что то ли впрямь не хватает мозгов, то ли опыта.   
\- Я все равно пойду. Я должен что-нибудь сделать, - ломающимся голосом, будто ему иголки в горло втыкали, выжал Санчон.   
\- Не пойдешь, - улыбнулся Эдди, внезапно проникнувшись состраданием к младшему, который, если уж пытаться быть беспристрастным, и в самом деле делал свою работу так хорошо, как только мог. А ошибаются все, это он сам сказал… как теперь кажется, после сидения под землей, много часов назад. – Не пойдешь, потому что я не отпущу. Не хочу сидеть один в темноте. Я ее боюсь.   
\- А? – внезапная теплота в чужом голосе удивила Санчона, и он поднял голову.   
\- С детства боюсь темноты, пауков и когда при мне плачут дети, - оскалился Эдди, сдавая свои слабости. – Завязывай давай, щиплет нещадно.   
\- Сейчас, я сейчас, - заторопился Санчон, пытаясь в за кучей бессмысленных движений спрятать снова дрогнувший голос. – Вот найду, чем…  
Эдди подумал, что, черт возьми, этого им всем и не хватало – поддержки.   
Когда Симба мрачнел и молчал, когда Ико становился все холоднее и молчал, когда сам он злился и молчал – наверно, стоило просто пойти и сказать, что, несмотря на ошибки, они все еще рядом друг для друга.


	3. Лучшее в чужом

\- Почему так щиплет?   
\- Щиплет? – Санчон вскинул бровь. – Но я же ничего не делал…  
\- Дай-ка фонарь.   
Под удивленным взглядом Санчона Эдди посветил вокруг: камни, камни, камни… Но Эдди был уверен в свое догадке.   
Санчон тихо выдохнул, когда пальцы Эдди на мгновение погрузились в пыль, покрывавшую пол, а потом Эдди сунул их ему под нос, залив светом от фонарика: на кончиках пальцев, покрытых грязью, что-то заиграло, как будто блестки пристали.   
\- Митрил, - заулыбался Санчон. – Взрыв освободил где-то жилу. Ты нашел митрил, счастливчик.   
\- Да уж, - без того восторга, который заклубился в Санчоне, вздохнул Эдди.   
Санчон подумал, что он не слышал местную легенду.   
\- На Эдо говорят, что обнаружить митриловую жилу – к большой удаче, - облизнувшись, сообщил Санчон, которого весьма по-детски захлестнуло не только восторгом, но и духом авантюризма и кладоискательства.   
Он просто счастлив был стать участником любого необычного события.   
\- А то я не знаю, - скривился Эдди. – На Эдо этот металл повсюду, только я что-то давно не видел счастливых лиц. Не странно, нет?   
Когда Санчона так грубо одернули, он снова сник: нет, ладно бы Эдди упрекал его за оплошности в работе – все-таки старше по званию – но к чему лишать его даже такого простого удовольствия от внезапной находки?   
\- Видимо, мое счастливое лицо уже не в счет, - пробормотал он в сторону.   
Эдди тоже решил оскорбиться: ему что, ничего сказать нельзя, чтобы Санчона не задело? Эдди решил оскорбиться и демонстративно замолчал, но пощипывание в ранках становилось все более звонким и раздражающим, и он рассерженно завозился, прикрывая плечо ладонью:  
\- Жалко, что воды нет.   
\- Я говорил, что надо промывать, - поддакнул Санчон.   
Он снова оказался так близко, что Эдди засмотрелся на чужое лицо: он никак не мог поймать на нем что-то определенное, законченное – одна мысль в Санчоне перетекала в другую, и выражение лица менялось. Почти неуловимо, взмах ресниц, морщинка на носу, как у щенка, выражение глаз – может быть, Эдди все это только мерещилось из-за темноты, но казалось, что на Санчона можно смотреть, как на огонь и воду, пока не погаснет и не перетечет.   
Пока его взгляд не станет определенным, неповерхностным.   
Санчон не в первый раз поймал на своем лице этот любопытный взгляд Эдди, не в первый же раз и отвел глаза, чем-то в нем непонятно, но глубоко смущенный. Разумеется, он понятия не имел о том, что Эдди просто глазел на него, как на необычную игрушку, и каждый раз трактовал значение этого интенсивного взгляда неправильно: то ему казалось, что старший его упрекает, то что осуждает, то чего-то ждет.   
И все время преследовало ощущение, что Эдди едва ли не под кожу заглядывает, молча смотрит и ждет, когда вечная буря в Санчоне угомонится, успокоится и осядет – и тогда через прозрачную воду можно будет рассмотреть то, из чего Санчон состоит на самом деле.   
А этого Санчон, не будь дураком, показывать не собирался никому.   
\- Ладно, - сам с собой согласился Санчон, думая, что Эдди ждет он него, как от виноватого, возмещения за ущерб. – Я попробую.   
Сказать, что Эдди пережил шок, когда Санчон, взмахнув волосами, согнулся над его рукой – а потом приложился к ранке губами – будет слишком легковесно и ни передаст всего спектра пережитых им эмоций.   
\- Ты немножко сумасшедший или как? – вытаращив глаза, поинтересовался Эдди, пока Санчон смыкал и размыкал влажные, до помутнения рассудка из-за слюны казавшиеся нежными губы на коже.   
\- Слюна обеззараживает, - деловито ответил Санчон, сплюнув в сторону. – Кроме того, свяжет митрил и остановит реакцию.   
\- Да, это хорошо, конечно, но… - глаза начали закатываться сами, когда Санчон стал не только посасывать раны, но и проходиться по ним языком.   
\- Знаешь, мне как-то уже плохо верится, что нас найдут быстро, - продолжал делиться соображениями младший, не оставляя своего занятия: послышался плевок, и Эдди снова смог выдохнуть.   
Хотя бы выдохнуть.   
В голове не укладывалось, почему он так странно реагировал – Санчон ведь не губы ему облизывает, а рану, просто рану – но эффект получался какой-то запредельный: когда Санчон слабо втягивал в себя поврежденную кожу, Эдди чувствовал всеми нервами до последнего, как приятно она натягивается, как обволакивает тепло чужого рта, как чудовищно гладко, скользко, нежно в этой теплоте.   
В голове мутнело посекундно.   
\- Какая кровь противная на вкус, - сообщил Санчон, снова выплевывая в сторону. – В детстве тоже все царапины на себе зализывал, чтобы йодом не щипали. Вроде, так мерзко не было.   
Эдди не нашел в себе голоса, чтобы выдавить: «Умоляю, перестань».   
Звук, с которым Санчон в темноте открывал и закрывал рот, тоже был кошмарнее не придумать: наверно, хуже бы не получилось, если записывать парочку, занимающуюся последней стадией прелюдии – влажное чмоканье казалось оглушительным, кожа словно сама пела, отзывалась, и от нее звук втягиваемой слюны резонировал по всем частотам.   
Слушать это было невыносимо.   
Хуже не было бы даже если бы Санчон в этой темноте забрался на колени и стал целовать – чтобы получались такие влажные звуки, язык надо засунуть очень глубоко, и действовать им при этом очень умело.   
\- Санчон, ты понятия не имеешь, но то, что ты делаешь, немилосердно возбуждает, и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты прекратил сейчас же.   
\- Что? – изумление Санчона в широко открытых глазах читалось так же хорошо, как буквы в книге.   
\- Что слышал, - не пытаясь спрятать глаза, ответил Эдди.   
Санчон снова порозовел: взгляд, которым Эдди смотрел на него, был каким-то странным – приценивающимся, изучающим, «а вдруг» взглядом.   
Это пугало.   
\- Прости, - снова был вынужден сказать Санчон.   
\- Ты не виноват, - мягко заверил Эдди.   
К тому же неискренне: наивный Санчон заставил в нем проснуться желания, которые, как он думал, крепко спали, пока он день за днем напоминал себе, что он на работе, что ему не до пустяков – посадить кого-нибудь себе на колени, нежничать губами и языком, восхищаться чужим телом, тем, что оно отличается от твоего собственного, как фокус с картами отличается от магии...  
Хотелось, чтобы эти звуки, которые он слышал только что, рождались из собственных губ, хотелось найти им работу – и в этом смысле шея Санчона нравилась почему-то особенно сильно, то место, где ложбинка между косточкой челюсти и ухом – хотелось, очень сильно хотелось поцеловать.   
И Эдди был бы благодарен, если бы все его желания проснулись тогда, когда губы младшего прижались к его ранам, а не чуть раньше, пока они разговаривали в темноте – тогла все стало бы намного запутаннее.   
\- Во всяком случае, - Эдди решил разрядить обстановку, - больше не саднит и не щиплет, и я благодарен тебе за помощь.   
Хотя бы это было правдой: кроме эротического, слюни Санчона, видимо, обладали еще и антибактериальным эффектом, ранозаживляющим и даже успокаивающим – как будто раздражение начало затягиваться.   
\- Все уже на так плохо, - сам себя ободрил Эдди. – Я думаю, может, все-таки стоит отправить тебя на разведку…  
\- Может, - согласился Санчон, нащупывая фонарик. – Я… я хотел сказать…  
Фонарик в руках Санчона мигнул раз, второй – а потом погас.   
В залившей все до самого нутра темноте Эдди громко вздохнул, а потом наощупь нашел руку Санчона, потянув ее на себя.   
\- Только не уходи. Я боюсь.   
\- Не уйду, - почти в ухо прошептал Санчон. 

 

\- А вдруг здесь еще пауки есть?   
\- А давай ты снова заревешь, и тогда я точно сойду с ума? 

 

\- Как думаешь, сколько мы здесь?   
\- А ты как думаешь?   
\- Не знаю, - Эдди почувствовал, как Санчон, лежащий у него на коленях, замотал головой. – Я потерял чувство времени.   
Эдди снова вздохнул.   
\- Часов пять, может, больше. Я тоже уже не уверен.   
\- Нас будет сложно найти, - вслух подумал Санчон. – Эти горы изрыты вдоль и поперек. Шахт слишком много.   
\- М-м-м…  
\- Но я верю.   
\- Во что?   
\- Что Ико и остальные нас не бросят.   
\- М-м-м… - снова промычал Эдди.   
\- А ты? – не унимался Санчон. – Ты не веришь, да?   
Эдди в темноте замотал головой, потом спохватился, что Санчон все равно не видит, и вслух заверил:   
\- Я тоже верю. Верю. 

 

\- Знаешь, отец был против… Он хотел, чтобы я стал адвокатом там, или ученым…  
Санчон пересказал уже половину своей короткой жизни – а Эдди все слушал и слушал. Сравнивал его маленькую сумку переживаний со своим огромным багажом – улыбался, хмыкал, кивал в темноте.   
\- Но года три назад я обнаружил, что пушки мне нравятся даже больше девчонок. Пистолет – самая эротичная штука из изобретенных человеком. Это высказывание я придумал, запомни…  
Санчон снова перевернулся на его ногах, и Эдди подумал, что вот оно – буря в его стакане успокоилась, и в кромешной темноте, под волны накатывающего на желудок голода и отчаяния, он может хоть не лицезреть, но хотя бы трогать чудо чудное и диво дивное.   
Настоящего маленького Санчона, который, видимо, нашел-таки место в затихшей воде, которое его больше всего устраивает – свернулся на чужих коленях. Немного по-собачьи, немного слишком наивно, но трогательно преданно.   
\- Запомню, - отозвался Эдди, коснувшись его волос.   
Кто-то должен запомнить, какой он непохожий, все его особенности, милую чудаковатость – если им не выбраться отсюда.   
\- А потом наши ссоры дошли до ультимативной фазы, - продолжал Санчон. – Я сказал, что не пойду учиться, а пойду в армию, и тогда он согласился отпустить меня в офицерскую школу.   
\- Но там ты недоучился, - заметил Эдди.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Санчон. – И снова из-за папеньки. Полгода назад как раз был набор к вам, в личную охрану правителя, вот папаня и решил, что белые кресты – это престижно, безопасно и очень близко в власти, прямо у нее в спальне.   
Санчон хихикнул своей шутке.   
\- Кто же знал, что так получится, что его единственный сын окажется под землей… В общем, я правда сюда попал по блату, отец очень влиятельный человек.   
\- Так ты еще и папенькин сынок, - поддразнил Эдди. – Все по протекции, никаких способностей.   
\- Эй!  
\- Что эй?  
\- Не смейся надо мной!  
\- Да я не смеюсь.   
Эдди вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы внезапно легли на лицо, спустились вниз и провели по губам, а Санчон сделал вывод:   
\- Смеешься, я вижу.   
Кто же мог подумать, что он проверит так.   
\- В общем, прав был Мэк, когда сплетничал про меня, - вздохнул Санчон, устраиваясь обратно. – Что, думаешь я не знаю?   
Эдди ухмыльнулся:  
\- Мэк про всех сплетничает. Он же, - Эдди выразительно помолчал, - Мэк.   
Санчон замолк, и Эдди тихо столкнул его ниже по ногам, чтобы его вес давил на поврежденное колено – так было меньше больно.   
Время снова потянулось бесконечностью сквозь темноту, пока Санчон не подал голос:  
\- А теперь сколько прошло? Часов восемь?   
\- Теперь и я не знаю, - Эдди попытался улыбнуться, но голос получился еще более грустным. – Попробуй поспать. 

 

\- Эдди, что это?   
Желание выругаться было просто зверским – ему едва удалось заснуть, а Санчон растолкал его, причем довольно грубо.   
И тряс до сих пор.   
\- Слышишь?   
Какой-то звук распространялся прямо сквозь камни, похожий на вибрацию от ударов. Снова, снова, снова…  
Далеко, выше, кто-то как будто звал. Галлюцинация даже различила в звуке отголосок собственного имени: «…ди».  
\- Нашли, - сухо улыбнулся Эдди в темноту. – Можешь кричать так громко, как только сможешь. Приказ старшего.   
У самого Эдди сил не осталось. 

 

\- Да я из-за вас чуть в штаны не наложил, - суетился Мэк. – Ты посмотри на себя, весь в земле, цвета… У тебя лицо зеленое!  
Дождь… Вечный дождь Эдо мелкими капельками покрывал лицо, и впервые Эдди ему был так рад, что слов не находилось.   
\- Не ври, Ико сказал, что обосрался ты раньше, - пошутил Эдди, и врач, который осматривал его колено, усмехнулся в белый воротничок. Холод, лизавший оголенную ногу и руку, пробирался прямо внутрь и разливался блаженным ощущением – жив. Оба живы. – Какой сейчас день? Сколько мы там пробыли?   
\- Чувак, ты меня пугаешь, - заржал Мэк, протягивая ему бутылку с водой и батончик. – Не больше суток.   
Мэк оглянулся через плечо, добавив:  
\- Смотри, утро же.   
Действительно, утро. Утро после вчерашнего дня. Все закончилось.   
В это по прежнему не верилось, и Эдди отдал все свое внимание шоколадке.   
Чуть поодаль от машины медиков, в которой он сидел с Мэком, у входа в шахту, стоял Ико – за черным визором очков лица было не видно, но что-то хмурое читалось и отсюда в высокой, очень высокой и очень худой фигуре, затянутой в обычный летный комбинезон, напряженной… уставшей. Ико разговаривал с каким-то стариком, полным, лысеющим, низкорослым, и сдержанно кивал в ответ на его слова.   
\- Кто это? – спросил Эдди у Мэка, ткнув в полного старика надкушенным батончиком.   
\- Инженер, проектировавший местные шахты. Пенсионер, кстати… - Мэк помолчал, а потом бросил на Эдди, как ему казалось, незаметный, но острый взгляд: - Ико его прямо из постели вытащил.   
Эдди вздернул бровь, безмолвно спрашивая, куда Мэк клонит.   
Фаза серьезности же, видимо, решила, что пять секунд ее визита для Мэка – слишком долго, и помахала ручкой. Мэк заулыбался:  
\- Ты не знаешь, тут тако-о-е было… Ико пообещал весь Прайм перекопать, если вас не найдут.   
Надо же.   
Эдди продолжил жевать батончик и смотреть на Ико: когда старик оставил его, пожав руку на прощанье, Ико покрутился на месте, будто потерянный, будто не знал, куда себя деть… Пока к нему не подбежал Санчон.   
Мелкого, видимо, уже накормили и выпустили, как щенка, побегать по округе, так что он первым делом бросился приветствовать командира.   
\- Че хмуришься? – подколол Мэк, когда Эдди перестал жевать, разглядывая славно обнимающиеся перед воротами шахты фигуры – Ико снизошел даже до того, что потрепал Санчона по волосам. – Нет, правда, что с твоим лицом?   
\- Ничего, - пробурчал Эдди, отводя взгляд, но, наверно, поздно: его глаза прожгли дырку на спине Ико, и самый старший из них повернулся в сторону машины.   
Постоял с секунду, подумал – а потом все-таки зашагал к ним.   
Симба тоже появился из ниоткуда – покивал головой при виде потрепанного Эдди, но размениваться на ахи-вздохи не стал, просто прижался плечом к дверце.   
Когда Ико добрался до машины, все были в сборе – даже Санчон, семенящий вслед за Ико, выглядывал из-за командирской спины.   
Ико нашел в себе твердость снять визор, молча сосредоточенно пересчитал бинты на Эдди, посмотрел на Симбу, наконец, спросил:   
\- Где наемник?   
\- Подорвался, - так же односложно ответил Эдди.   
Смысла использовать распространенные предложения он не видел – очевидная неловкость густо заполнила воздух, и что наемник мертв – это Ико хорошо знал.   
А других слов для Эдди он, видимо, не нашел – или не захотел искать.   
Ико кивнул еще раз, тяжело дернув кадыком на худой шее, и развернулся.   
Санчон бросил на Эдди полный сожаления, извиняющийся взгляд – и поспешил за ним.   
\- Какое дерьмо, - пробормотал Эдди, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия Мэка и того, что он может догадаться, что, в дополнение к сухой холодности Ико, так могло его расстроить.   
Понял Мэк или нет, осталось непонятным – сжав руку на плече Эдди, китаец выбрался из машины под моросящий дождь.   
«Не уходи» - «Не уйду»  
Ну да конечно. 

 

****

 

\- О, ты посмотри, стол накрыт, - Мэк повертел в руках бутылку вина, хмыкнул зачем-то, когда разглядел этикетку, поставил ее на место… Оторвал виноградину, закинул в рот. – Зачем мелкий нас позвал?   
\- Я откуда знаю? – пожал плечами Эдди, вытягиваясь на диванчике.   
\- Ну вы же с ним, того… - Мэк пошло поиграл бровями, и Эдди, с медленно повернувшись к нему, с расстановкой спросил:   
\- Чего мы с ним того?   
\- Да ладно, ладно, ничего, - засуетился Мэк, но по-хитрому улыбаться не бросил, принявшись истреблять виноград.   
За дверью послышались голоса: просящий, сказавший «Ну Ёнджин, ну пожалуйста» и низкий, тихо возмущающийся ответный.   
Когда ручку повернули, Мэк уже был готов подколоть чем-нибудь новоприбывших, но не ожидал, что это будет так смешно: Санчон за руку затаскивал упирающегося Симбу в дверь, противостоя молчаливому, но упрямому сопротивлению комплекции раза в два больше собственной.   
Под аккомпанемент громкого молчаливого неодобрения Симбы Санчон доскользил его по полу до кресла и усадил, пытаясь отдышаться.   
\- И что это значит? – спросил у него Эдди.   
Санчон, пребывая в позе смертельно утомленного – все еще упираясь руками в колени – поднял ладонь вверх, заверяя:  
\- Сейчас объясню. Еще одного подождем.   
Ико пришлось ждать минут пять – за это время Симба три раза пытался сбежать, но был остановлен Санчоном и Мэком, который помогал потому, что решил, что из этого может выйти что-нибудь интересненькое.   
Ну или кто-нибудь подерется, на худой конец.   
Когда дверь, наконец, открылась снова, и в проеме появился Ико – в домашней одежде, с торчащими волосами – Эдди усмехнулся: так очевидно на его лице читалось удивление, замешательство и желание сбежать.  
Но Санчон не дал – схватил за руку и потащил к дивану.   
Когда все четверо жертв примирительной экспансии были усажены на диванчик и смотрели на него во все глаза со все возрастающим раздражением, Санчон понял, что ответственный момент настал.   
Момент настал, а вот красноречие его покинуло.   
Он встал, одернул брюки – а стоять перед четверыми, надо сказать, требовало той еще храбрости – и попытался сформулировать давно приготовленную речь.   
\- Я с вами всего полгода, и поэтому, может быть, не имею права…  
\- Имеешь-имеешь, - перебил Мэк.   
Санчону пришлось начать снова:  
\- За эти полгода я много чего видел, как вы работаете, как… как все остальное… - Санчон запнулся, когда посмотрел на Эдди – тот глядел на него прищуренными глазами, подперев щеку рукой, внимательно. – И больше всего меня удивило…  
\- Ты продолжай, не стесняйся, - снова влез Мэк, копошась, никем не замеченный, на столе.   
\- В общем, меня удивило, как вы друг к другу относитесь, - продолжил Санчон, которому внезапно стало обидно и за эти прерывания, и за свою неудачную попытку их помирить. Будь что будет – он просто скажет, что хотел, и позволит им разойтись. – Вы ругались, вы спорили, вы молчали, но я видел, что вы делаете друг для друга, когда никто не видит.   
Санчон, занятый составлением речевых конструкций, не видел, как Мэк из-под руки улыбнулся ему – по-хорошему, с одобрением, кивнул головой.   
\- Эдди, прости, но… - Санчон внезапно сорвался, повернувшись к старшему. – Когда мы сидели под горой, ты злился из-за того, что не мог помочь им, а не на них. И потом, когда ты сказал, что веришь, что Ико нас не бросит, - Санчон обреченно махнул рукой в сторону широко распахнувшего глаза Ико. – И Симба, - Санчон повернулся направо, обратившись к Ёнджину, - Ико был прав, что прятал тебя ото всех. В той ситуации это было самое умное решение из возможных!   
Ёнджин сцепил руки в замок, спрятал за ними закушенную губу, опустил голову.   
По мнению Санчона, его план уже рухнул. Рухнул так, что пыль от обломков стоит столбом в воздухе.   
\- Вы так дорожите друг другом, но не можете сказать вслух, что смотреть просто…   
Санчон нервно потер лицо, хотя хотелось в очередной раз зареветь – ага, с пистолетом его обращаться научили, за наемниками гоняться тоже, а вот как быть с людьми, которыми только добра хочется…  
\- В общем, - Санчон уже был готов махнуть рукой и попрощаться, когда Мэк вдруг поднялся, перебив:   
\- В общем, настало время употребить, а сопли жевать будем, когда напьемся, - и продемонстрировал собравшимся откупоренную бутылку, из которой он во время речи Санчона извлек пробку, винный дымок и серьезное убеждение в том, что самый младший у них надолго приживется.   
Ико и Симба сидели, запутав руки в волосах, Мэк улыбался голливудской улыбкой, а Санчон смотрел на Эдди, тихо качнувшего головой. 

 

\- Эй, я требую семейную фотографию, - Мэк стучал ладонью по столу, привлекая внимание.   
\- Мэк, ты пьян, - констатировал Эдди – упрека в голосе не слышалось только потому, что он слишком очевидно отражал количество выпитого хозяином. – Мы все пьяны. Это будет ужасная фотография.   
\- Ай-й, плевать, - Мэк махнул рукой. – Эй, мелкий, у тебя камера есть?   
Санчон пожал плечами, забрался на диван и, достав с полки фотоаппарат, которому самое место в музее, протянул его тирану в подпитии.   
\- Ну и чудо у тебя техника, мелкий, - вынес заключение Мэк, оглядев камеру. А потом осмотрелся по сторонам, заметил, что их маловато, позвал: - Эй, вы двое, куда пропали?   
Мэк уставился на Санчона, разочарованно протянув:   
\- Че правда ушли?   
\- Мне кажется, они на балконе, - неохотно ответил младший.   
\- Пошли посмотрим, - предложил Мэк, стаскивая Эдди с дивана за шиворот с той же самой пошлой улыбочкой, которая была у него замечена в начале вечера.   
Санчон поплелся следом.  
Мэк дошагал до кухни, отодвинул длинную прозрачную штору и тихонько толкнул дверь. Санчон даже удивился – то ли не был так пьян, как казалось, то ли проказливое настроение заставило двигаться аккуратнее.   
Вздохнув, Санчон выглянул поверх его спины и спины Эдди, согнувшихся на подоконнике: Ико стоял к ним в профиль, рядом с Ёнджином, кажется, молчал, как и Симба, задумчиво смотрел в дождливый, холодный туман и, наверное, наслаждался его сыростью.   
Почему-то было отчетливое ощущение, что им вдвоем, наконец, спокойно.   
Ёнджин – из-за закрывающего его Ико было плохо видно – резко взмахнул рукой, выбросив что-то, а потом, когда в туманном сером воздухе облегченно расплылась более густая и плотная струйка, повернулся к Ико.   
\- Может, ну ее, эту твою фотографию? – спросил Эдди, повернув лицо к Мэку.


End file.
